Memoirs of A
by Riles
Summary: Two-shot. A's thoughts during a made-up moment right before Unbelievable as well as midway through the same book. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE ORIGINAL A IS.
1. Clueless Mona Seems to Have a Clue

I'm stuck waiting outside Hanna's house while she finishes getting ready – more like pukes out the cheetos she stuffed down her throat a little while ago. Poor girl, she's trying so hard to make things up to me while still keeping in contact with her old friends. This whole "A" business is scaring them half to death – and very possibly into insanity. Of course, as far as they know, I know nothing about that. Mona doesn't know anything about what's going on with Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily.

But A knows everything.

Silly Emily. It was too easy, letting out her little "secret." It wasn't like she was _really_ in the closet anyway, what with Ben knowing. Oh, yes, I know about that too. I was right there when Ben found them in the photo booth at the Kahn's party… only Emily, too terrified about being caught kissing a girl, failed to notice. She's a little fickle too, switching from girls to boys all the time, and then just when I think she's made a final decision, she starts switching again… Maya, Trista, Maya, Trista… god, the girl's like a merry-go-round.

And we can't forget about Aria. Did she think I wouldn't go through with my threat? Well, she'd thought wrong… and I spilled on her. And look where that got Aria! Homeless with a family that despised her. Okay, maybe not _despised_ her, but they kicked her out, didn't they? And then when Sean found out the truth… well, Aria deserved it. Cheating on him like that, and with a teacher! It's so inconsiderate.

And Spencer isn't much better with boys. From Ian to Wren, taking her sister's boyfriends. She's even going crazy – those blackouts of hers? That doesn't happen to normal people. On top of her sister's boyfriends, she toyed with Andrew's heart. He really does like her, you know. That "unrequited crush" in his blogs? Spence. And yeah, I did read his blogs once. I wanted to know if I could use him in my plans… I have to leave a lot of false clues, you know. First they thought I was Ali, then Toby… and look what those mistakes have cost. They're both dead.

And then my BFF Hanna. Ha! As if, when we first bonded, I didn't realize it was only because Ali went missing and all four of the girls drifted apart. Sure, Hanna was a great co-diva of the school, and we had some awesome times together, but I never forgot what she did to me back when Ali was around. Back when she thought she was _better_ than me. She knows better now, though. She might be going insane too… the way I see her look in a mirror sometimes, it's as if she's sprouted three heads!

These girls don't notice a thing. They're completely clueless that I'm right in front of them… closer than they realize… poised to destroy them at a moment's notice. They ought to be more careful. They've had some nasty secrets in the past, and their present ones are only getting uglier. You'd think they'd repent knowing that _I'm_ watching them… even Spencer's intellect hasn't grasped that concept yet. But don't worry. I'll make sure they get what they deserve.

Oh, Hannakins is coming! Kisses!

-A


	2. A Little Brilliance Creates a Big Ego

I am quite brilliant, aren't I?

I mean, stalking people? That's easy. You follow them around, sneaking behind their backs, finding out their secrets before they even realize anyone's watching them. No problem.

But sending _myself_ text messages? That was a stroke of brilliance I could never have predicted when I first began this escapade. But really, how else was I supposed to get those paranoid little liars to take me in? Make me part of their circle? Let me know exactly what they thought and planned involving A? Stalking can only get you so far.

That's why crimes with an inside man almost always succeed. You just learn so much more that way.

It's going to suck to be the girls when they find out the truth. I mean, _me_? _Mona_? _The_ bitch of Rosewood Day? Aria and Emily, they probably won't care as much. I mean, who am I to them _except_ the queen of the school? But to Spencer, who's becoming oh-so-fond of me? And Hanna, my BFFFFFF? They'll be devastated. Spencer will be so betrayed, she'll probably rearrange her entire room, putting everything into alphabetical order (and then chronological order of when she got them, then numerical order of how much it cost, and you get my point). Hanna will be torn apart. Oh, she'll come back on her feet all right, she'll lash out and try to tear me down. And since we know each other so well, we'll know exactly the right ways to destroy one another. It will be like the fourth of July.

Then again, that's even _if_ I let them find out the truth. I'm having way too much fun as it is, messing with their heads, discovering more of their secrets, devastating their lives. Who'd want to give that up?

Not it.

-A


End file.
